In transportation vehicles such as automobiles, railway vehicles, and aircraft, a resistance spot welding or riveted joint is used to join metal materials together. In recent years, an attention has been paid to a method of welding (joining) the metal materials by utilizing friction heat (friction stir spot welding (joining) method) (see e.g., Patent Literature 1).